Childhood Friends
by Sekata
Summary: Hakuryuu x Reader You are a childhood friend of Hakuryuu and decided to be the manager of Resistance Japan But your brother doesn't like the idea, that you come home late because of this friend.. How will he react? (Attention: Galaxy spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my dear readers! Here is my brandnew story. thanks to my dear beta-reader SnowyWolff, I hope this one is better than my other!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy or it's characters and I don't own you.**_

You lived with your older brother and as much as the two of you had in common and liked each other, you fought extremely often and it was getting worse with each argue. You changed a lot, when that happens. You didn't smiled anymore and barely spoke. You even stopped eating and at school you got bad grades.

Currently, there was a brief period of peace between you two, and your brother encouraged you on this day, because today was a special day. Kuroiwa had, in fact, instructed Fudou to make from the former Fifth Sector teams a selection of the best players, and so they formed "Resistance Japan. Hakuryuu, your childhood friend, was the captain of this team. You were so excited, because since he was brought to the training of God Eden, you two had completely lost contact.

How will he react when he sees you after such a long time? Perhaps he had even forgotten about you. No, he couldn't have!

"Excited?" your brother asked, judging the upper part of the sailor suit school uniform, as he tugged the collar.

You pouted and took his hands away. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Onii-san, I can dress myself properly."

Your brother smiled. It was strange when you weren't arguing, you were of one heart and one soul. You enjoyed such moments very much, especially since you knew that they didn't last long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You were supposed to meet with Fudou so he could get to know the prospective manager of Resistance Japan better before training. From the first impression the brown-haired male was happy.

"Name?" he asked.

"[Your full name]," you answered.

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"You have soccer knowledge?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Fudou chuckled at this answer. "Indeed," he said, and you regulated the last formalities before you were presented to the team.

"Where is Hakuryuu?" Fudou asked when he let the team compete against each other. Yamato, the goalkeeper, and the son of Senguuji , stepped forward to reply.

"Still in the dressing room. It seems that he has sprained his ankle slightly, so he cools it now and tries to bandage it so that he can attend practise," explained the pink-haired young man.

Fudou nodded and then looked at you. "It seems like you have your first real job. Look for Hakuryuu in the locker room and nurse his ankle. If the injury is too severe, he will not take part in today's training."

You nodded and bowed again quickly before the rest of the team. "I'm [your full name], your new manager and I am pleased to meet you all," you said before you went to the locker room.

As you stood in front of the locker room, you took a deep breath. What had happened to him in the past years? How would he look today? Since then, you felt more than just friendship for him. Does he remember you? Only one way to find that out..

_Knock knock._

"Come in," said a deep, but very melodious voice. You swallowed. So, you had to talk to a young god. When you timidly opened the door, you swallowed again and also blushed a little at the sight before you.

Namely, in front of you sat a young man with platinum hair and a silver-white ponytail. His jersey hung next to him, so he was just topless. A bandage was in his mouth, which he had just tried to tie around his ankle. He seemed to have taken a shower before and was still not dried properly, because water droplets sparkled from his silky hair on his bare shoulders and slid along his stately chest. His red eyes pierced your soul like a comet and by these penetrating eyes, you recognized him

immediately. " Hakuryuu ... "

Hakuryuu opened his mouth, making the bandage fall to the ground. He looked up and stared at you. He saw your carefree smile that he knew from his childhood, making him remember you. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"[Name]-chan… What are you doing … here?" he asked.

You grimaced slightly. "Nice welcome. Are you not happy to see me?"

He quickly waved his arms and shook his head. "Oh, I didn't meant it that way!"

You chuckled. "I know. So I'm here today because I am the manager of your team now!"

After Hakuryuu heard this, he tilted his head slightly. "Seriously? Why did you want to?" he asked curiously.

You sat next to him and then bandaged the ankle temporarily. "First and foremost, because I heard that you are leading the team," you muttered softly, but he heard you well enough.

But instead of answering, he just smiled quietly to himself. You blinked before turning back to his ankle. When you were done, you felt a hand run through your hair. It was Hakuryuu, who made the fallen hair away from your eyes.

"You've changed. You've become a beautiful young woman," he whispered.

You blushed slightly and looked away. "T-hank you. You've also changed …"

Well, Hakuryuu was ready for practise and for your first day as manager nothing stood in the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my dear readers, here is the second chapter! **_

_**This is now the Beta Version!  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Inazuma Eleven Universe and I don't own you!**_

The training proceeded uneventfully. Yamato caught almost every ball except the shots from Hakuryuu. Yukimura ran elegantly down the field and hardly anyone could steal the ball from him.

You sat next to Fudou, who motivated the team and told them what workouts to do. You watched the whole team, but mostly your eyes remained on Hakuryuu. He had become a very attractive young man with a beautiful voice and a very charming personality. It was impossible not to feel attracted to him and the old feelings were stronger than ever.

When the training was over, you still had a few academic formalities to be clarified since you joined the new school. This took some time and as you were finally able to leave the school building, the sun was already setting.

With a sigh, you stretched yourself – feeling exhausted – and walked until you saw that someone was waiting at the school gate. You saw a silver-white ponytail that blew casually in the pleasantly cool summer breeze and you quickly identified the figure that leaned against the wall as Hakuryuu.

"What are you doing still here?" you asked, astonished. The training had ended an hour or two ago and he should be at home.

Hakuryuu stood up in full height and patted some dust from his vest. "I thought I could take you home. We sure have much to talk about," he answered.

Your eyes widened a bit. "You waited one and a half hours here, just to bring me home?"

Hakuryuu just nodded and you shook your head with a grin.

"You haven't changed," you said.

On the way home, you two were talking about what happened over the years. Then, you stopped outside a café.

"Let's go drink, it's still early. I'll buy you a drink," Hakuryuu said, but you were against his noble intent.

"You don't have to pay for me. You waited so long for me, it's on me!"

Hakuryuu folded his arms. "I'm afraid I can't allow this. If a woman bought me a drink, what kind of man would I be?"

"Aw, you're worried about your masculinity?" you teased him.

"Yes."

You two laughed full heartedly before you entered the Café. You would worry about the payment when the time came to pay.

Once inside and seated, Hakuryuu ordered black coffee and you only a strawberry milkshake.

"I see you're still crazy with anything containing strawberries," Hakuryuu said, smiling and dropping a sugar cube into his coffee.

"It tastes delicious, so just let me," you replied and slurped loudly through your straw intentionally.

"Shall I bring a bib for the cute little baby?" Hakuryuu scoffed.

You only stuck our your tongue as answer. It was incredible; you two were so familiar with each other again, as if you were never separated.

Time passed quickly and it was already dark outside. Now you remembered that your brother had said that you had to be back before it became dark. Panicking, you got up from your chair.

Hakuryuu blinked in surprise. "Something happened?" he asked, slightly worried.

"I have to go, sorry! See you tomorrow!" you said quickly and before he could say anything else, you were already out the door, leaving a stupefied Hakuryuu who didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on.

You ran home as quickly as your feet could carry you. You really hoped that your brother was not mad at you, but it promised nothing good that the light in the kitchen burned because usually everything was dark around this time. He was expecting you already...

Timidly you opened the door to the kitchen and gulped as you saw your brother sitting at the kitchen table. His back was turned to you and it seemed as if he had his arms crossed.

"So, the lady condescended finally to come home," he said, his voice monotonous and deep. He seemed to try and keep himself together so he wouldn't yell at you.

"I'm sorry. I still had to do so much paperwork at the school. The forms and such," you explained.

"It never lasts that long. I called the director. He let you go more than two hours ago," your brother replied coolly.

"I … so … uhm … Went for a drink with a friend afterwards and forgot the time," you confessed after all.

"I see, but don't let that become a habit."

The sound of his voice was serious and you were scared. Contradicting him wouldn't be a good idea.

"Alright," you gave in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The weeks passed and you kept to the strict rules of your brother. After training, you immediately went home, you barely talked with others except when it was necessary. And, at school you were also quite distracted. It almost looked like you would have to do the year over.

Hakuryuu found your behaviour quite strange, but whenever he spoke about it, you changed the subject or didn't answer at all. Eventually it was too much to take and he decided to search to the bottom of your distant behaviour.

After practise was over again, you were the first – as always lately – who had packed up their things and left the school building. Hakuryuu decided to shower later this time and ran after you.

"[Name]-chan, wait," he called.

You stopped, but didn't turn to look at him.

"Y-yes?" you asked, somewhat timidly.

"May I escort you home?" he offered, forcing a smile. Although he wanted some answers, he also didn't want to come straight to point right away.

"Um, okay," you said thoughtfully, hoping that Hakuryuu wouldn't invite you somewhere else so you would lose track of time again.

Your brother was very strict about his rules and he was already upset anyway because of your grades, which deteriorating at an alarming rate.

While you both walked along the way and talked, you noticed just how much you had missed this closeness and familiarity. As much as you had avoided Hakuryuu so you wouldn't get into trouble, you wanted to be with him all the time. But now you were and you wanted to throw all caution in the wind and say to Hakuryuu what you felt for him. Here and now. But you simply couldn't...

"Want to go to the café like last time?" Hakuryuu asked and motioned with his hand to the building across the street while you two were walking.

You had both been afraid and anticipating that he would ask that, so you had come up with some excuse.

"I don't have time. The homework was pretty difficult today and I probably need all night for it," you said.

"I understand. We can work together on them?"

You swallowed. Your brother would freak out if you would arrive home with a boy of your own age. This was a very bad idea.

"I … um – We can't. My brother is sick and … uh, he needs rest. That's why I can't just show up at home with someone, you know? " you lied quickly.

Hakuryuu was silent for a moment, not entirely trusting it. "Well, then we're going to me?" He didn't fall to your lies.

" Th-that's not a good idea either. I have to take care of my brother. I have to make him food and … such..."

Hakuryuu sighed. He hated it when you used so many excuses. _Why doesn't she just tell me that she doesn't want to spend time with me?_ He thought to himself in disappointed. His feelings had become stronger through time and he was simply so confused by your behaviour.

As Hakuryuu had brought you to the front door of your house, he wanted to say something about your behaviour, but you were faster.

"So, thank you for accompanying me. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," you said and disappeared into the house just as Hakuryuu stepped forward and held out his hand towards you. The door had already closed before his nose though.

"What's the matter with you?" he wondered, sighing, and turned to leave, but then he suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the apartment ...

**To be continued...**

_***evil laugh* Cliffhanger :p**_


End file.
